Quiz o Wariackim Wyścigu!
Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinek 7 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Zapadł mróz na wyspie i trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Ostatecznie Tygrysom udało się zapobiec pogorszeniu się pogody, dzięki Anabel. Misie odesłały do domu Jo, a ja rozdzieliłem Larę od Severina i Noah od Briana. Super! Kto dziś nas opuści? Dowiecie się tego w... Nagle statkiem przypływa Chef Hatchet. '''Chris: '''O, witam! Jak było na wakacjach? '''Chef Hatchet: '''Było bardzo nudno, dlatego jestem tutaj, by zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz. '''Chris: '''Radzę sobie. '''Chef Hatchet: '''A kto mnie zastąpił? Chris wskazuje na opalającego się Tophera i gotującego Jasira. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Aha, rozumiem. '''Chris: '''Jeśli masz ochotę to możesz zastąpić od tego odcinka Tophera, a ja go wystrzelę. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Przecież jestem na wakacjach. '''Chris: '''Ach, zapomniałem! Nagle Chefa statek się topi. '''Chef Hatchet: '''To wracam kontynuować swoje nudne wakacje. Nagle widzi, że jego statku nie ma, bo zatonął. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Co to być! Ech, zapomniałem zatamować tą dziurę. '''Chris: '''Współczuję. Chefie, a chcesz się trochę zabawić? Powiedział mu coś na ucho. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Wchodzę w to! Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew Domek Śpiących Misi U dziewczyn LeShawna wstała i uderzyła głową o drewno. '''LeShawna: '''Au! Znowu to samo. '''Lara: '''Brakuje mi Severina. '''LeShawna: '''Dziewczyno wyluzuj! Jesteście w różnych drużynach, ale to nie przeszkadza w nawiązywaniu relacji. Może się czuć przy mnie bezpiecznie. '''Lara: '''Dzięki. Poszła do przeciwnej drużyny. U chłopaka Brian nie miał do kogo się odezwać, więc rozwiązywał sobie Sudoku. ''' Domek Leniwych Tygrysów Lara i Severin ze sobą rozmawiają, a całą sytuację z okna widzi Peter. ' U chłopaków '''Noah: '''Koleś co kombinujesz? '''Peter: '''Severin zadaje się z Larą z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Noah: '''Odpuść sobie. Wiem co powiedziałeś o Emmie! ' Sugar wychodzi z domku, a Peter dostrzega pod jej łóżkiem figurkę niezwyciężoności. ' '''Chris: '''Zapraszam na wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Zanim zacznie się wyzwanie mam do ogłoszenia komunikat. W dzisiejszym wyzwaniu każda z drużyn musi mieć tyle samo osób. Nagle zgłosił się Severin. '''Severin: '''Ja mogę przejść do Śpiących Misi, by było 4 na 4. '''Chris: '''Stop! Nie będzie żadnego przechodzenia, bo dziś do Śpiących Misi dołączą dwie osoby! '''Reszta: '''Co?! '''LeShawna: '''Oby to nie byli Heather i Alejandro. '''Chris: '''Pierwszą osobą jest... Nagle Jasir otwiera worek, z którego wychodzi... ... ... ... ..Lightning. '''Chris: '''Powitajmy ponownie Lightninga! ' Lightning: '''Hejka Chris! Co u ciebie? Przybił mu żółwika. '''Chris: '''Czy to na serio jest Lightning? '''Topher: '''Chris po wyglądzie nie poznajesz? '''Lightning: '''Ja w ogóle nie jestem zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu, a te bicepsy psują mój wizerunek. '''Brian: '''Bardzo ciekawe. Czyżby Lightning w końcu zmądrzał? '''Chris: '''A tak przy okazji, widział, ktoś może Anabel? Nagle pojawia się biegnąca Anabel przed krokodylem. Nagle upada, a krokodyl się zbliża do niej. Nagle wyskakuje Lightning i wali krokodyla z całej siły. '''Lightning: '''Zostaw ją ty nienajedzony gadzie! Ukazało się, że to był robo- krokodyl. Lightning pomógł jej wstać. '''Anabel: '''Dziękuję, mój bohaterze! Przytuliła go. ''' Chris: 'Ok, to było dziwne. Drugą osobą jest wyjątkowy... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Chef Hatchet! Nagle pojawia się Chef. LeShawna: '''O, mój boże! '''Brian: '''Nie znam gościa! '''Chef Hatchet: '''Jak możesz mnie nie znać! '''Brian: '''Ech! '''Chris: '''Koniec powitań, bo zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Pewnie każdy oglądał Wariacki Wyścig? '''Noah: '''Koleś, ja nawet w tym brałem udział. '''Chris: '''Cicho tam! Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo dziś będzie Quiz na temat tego sezonu! ''' Chris: 'Każdej osobie z drużyny zadam po 3 pytania. Drużyna, która zdobędzie najwięcej punków po wszystkich rundach wygra, a przegrana wywali dziś dwie osoby! '''Obie drużyny: '''Co!? '''Chris: '''Tak, a teraz ustalcie kolejność. Śpiące Misie '''LeShawna: '''A, więc... '''Chef Hatchet: '''A kto cię mianował kapitanem? Ja ustalam kolejność. #Brian #Lara #Lightning #Ja #LeShawna '''LeShawna: '''Tak właśnie chciałam podzielić. Reszta się zgodziła. Leniwe Tygrysy '''Severin i Peter: '''A, więc... '''Peter: '''Kontynuuj! '''Severin: ' #Noah #Peter #Sugar #Anabel #a kończę ja '''Peter: '''Za kogo ty się uważasz? '''Severin: '''Nie rozumiem cię. 1 runda '''Chris: '''1 rundę czas zacząć! Każdy ma na każdy ma 15 sekund na odpowiedzenie na pytanie. Brian i Noah się przywitali. '''Brian: '''Jak atmosfera w drużynie. '''Noah: '''Nie najlepsza, bo wiesz... '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy od Śpiących Misi - Briana! Chłopak się przygotował. '''Chris: '''1 pytanie. Jaką dyscyplinę sportową uprawiają Josee & Jacques? '''Brian: '''Oglądałem olimpiadę...łyżwiarstwo figurowe! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! 2 pytanie.Kto dostał karę w Brazylii? '''Brian: '''Eee, Mary & Ellody? '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu. Nie, bo Miles & Laurie! 3 pytanie. Z kim w parze był Noah? '''Brian: '''Z Owenem! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Brian masz 2 punkty! '''Noah: '''Gratuluję! '''Chris: '''Noah! 1 pytanie. W którym odcinku goci zmył się makijaż? '''Noah: '''W 11 odcinku. '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Jaka para odpadła w Dubaju? '''Noah: '''Hm. Tom i Jen? '''Chris: '''Błąd, Kelly i Taylor. 3 pytanie. W którym odcinku odpadły mądrale? '''Noah: '''Chyba w 4? '''Chris: '''Dobrze, 2 punkty. '''Po 1 rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 2 Leniwe Tygrysy: 2 2 runda Chris: 'Zaczynamy 2 rundę: Lara vs Peter! '''Chris: '''Od Lary zaczynamy. 1 pytanie. W kim zakochał się Noah? '''Lara: '''W...... ... ... ... ..Owenie? Wszyscy się śmieją, nawet Noah. Lara siedzi zawstydzona. '''Chris: '''Ha ha ha, nie! 2 pytanie. Crimson i Ennui byli? '''Lara: '''Nie wiem. '''LeShawna: '''Dawaj dziewczyno, bo przegramy. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! 3 pytanie. Podaj lokalizacje, w której odpadli gracze? '''LeShawna: '''Dawaj, uda ci się! '''Lara:'LeShawna, spoko maroko. '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Lara masz 1 punkt. '''Lara: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Teraz Peter! 1 pytanie. Ale czasu w programie dawał nauczyciel od Wf bracią z przeciwnościami losu?' '''Peter: '''Tydzień? '''Chris: '''Błąd! 0 dni! 2 pytanie. Kto w 5 odcinku pobił Dona, prowadzącego show? '''Peter: '''Laurie? '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 3 pytanie. Kto zrobił sobie damski tatuaż w programie? '''Peter: '''He he he, to było dobre... Dwayne! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Peter - 2 punkty! '''Po 2 rundzie:' Śpiące Misie: 3 ''' '''Leniwe Tygrysy: 4 3 runda Chris: 'Runda 3! Lightning vs Sugar! Lightning zaczynasz! '''Lightning: '''Jestem zwarty i gotowy! '''Chris: '''1 pytanie. Jak się nazywała siostra Emmy? '''Lightning: '''Nie oglądałem tego! Chyba Josee, tak? '''Chris: '''Błąd. Drugie pytanie. Kim według Cheta i Lorenzo był kangur? '''Lightning: '''Głópie pytanie...kangurem. '''Chris: '''Nie, bo królikiem albinosem. 3 pytanie. Tom i Jen byli? '''Lightning: '''Nie wiem! '''Chris: '''Lightning - 0 punktów! Drużyna niemiło na niego popatrzyła. '''Lightning: '''Przepraszam! '''Chris: '''Teraz Sugar! 1 pytanie. Przez kogo kontuzjowany był Devin? '''Sugar: '''Przez Kitty! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Brody był zauroczony w? '''Sugar:'eeee... '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! 3 pytanie. Najwyższe miejsce Matki i Córki w wyścigu to? '''Sugar: '''1 miejsce? '''Chris: '''Błąd, 3! Sugar - 1 punkt! '''Po 3 rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 3 Leniwe Tygrysy: 5 4 runda Chris: '4 runda! Chef Hatchet vs Anabel. Zaczynamy od Hatcheta! 1 pytanie. Jak nazywał się króliczek gotów? '''Hatchet: '''Loki! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Która para miała najwięcej 1 miejsc w strefie luzu? '''Hatchet: 'Łyżwiarze! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! 3 pytanie. Najgorsza drużyna to? '''Hatchet: '''Gracze! '''Chris: '''Chef Hatchet - 3 punkty! '''Chris: '''Teraz Anabel! 1 pytanie. Jaki problem miał Spud? '''Anabel: '''Kurcze, zapomniałam. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! 2 pytanie. Na jaką parę poleciał marokański dywanik? '''Anabel: '''Na ojca i syna? '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 3 pytanie. Z kim siostry zawiązały krótki sojusz w 6 odcinku? '''Anabel: '''Nie pamiętam, chyba z braćmi przyrodnimi? 'Chris: 'Błąd! Anabel - 1 punkt! Mamy remis! '''Po 4 rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 6 Leniwe Tygrysy: 6 5 runda Chris: 'Zaczynamy rundę finałową! LeShawna vs Severin! '''LeShawna: '''Nie Przedłużaj, proszę! '''Chris: '''LeShawna zaczyna. 1 pytanie. W którym odcinku odpadły siostry? '''LeShawna: '''Odpadły w odcinku 25! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Wymień miejsca, w których mieli odpaść Ryan i Stephanie? '''LeShawna: '''Hawaje i koło podbiegunowe! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 3 pytanie. Jak naprawdę nazywa się MacArthur? '''LeShawna:'Hm... ... ..Valentina Escobar! '''Chris: '''LeShawna - 3 punkty! '''LeShawna: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Teraz pora na Severina! '''Severin: '''Powinno mi pójść gładko. '''Chris: '''1 pytanie. Ennui był bardzo uwielbiany przez? '''Severin: '''Króliczki! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! 2 pytanie. Bracia przygodni pogodzili się w odcinku? '''Severin: '''W odcinku 13! '''Chris: '''I ostatnie pytanie, jak dobrze odpowiesz to robimy ekstra rundę. 3 pytanie. Ile godzin dziennie śpi Gerry? '''Severin: '''Eee... Gerry... śpi... ... ... ... ... ..10 godzin dziennie! '''Chris: '''Błąd, bo 8 godzin! Severin - 2 punkty! '''Po finałowej rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 9 punktów! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Leniwe Tygrysy: 8 punktów! Udacie się na ceremonię! Ś.M.: '''Juhu! '''L.T.: '''Ech! ''' Noah powiedział Severinowi, by głosować na Petera. Severin: '''Zgoda. '''Chris: '''Ale mam ważny komunikat! Dziś tylko jedna osoba nie umiała odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie... był to Lightning! Z tego powodu muszę cię dziś wystrzelić! '''Lightning: '''Ale tak nie można! '''Chris: '''Sorry ziom, ale widzimy się dziś w armacie! '''Lightning: '''Ech, szkoda! Anabel podeszła do niego i go uściskała. '''Anabel: '''Będę tęsknić! Masz mój numer. Pocałowała go. '''Lightning: '''Dasz radę dziewczyno! Przed ceremonią Sugar wyszła z domku. Peter wszedł do pokoju dziewczyn i coś zabrał. Potem wyszedł. Nagle wchodzi Sugar. ''' Ceremonia Chris: 'Witam Leniwe Tygrysy na ceremonii eliminacji! Dziś opuszczą was dwie osoby. Oddaliście głosy. Z pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą będzie łatwo, a z drugą trudno. Układ głosów brzmi następująco: 2-1-1-1 ! '''Wszyscy: '''Eee! '''Chris: '''Pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Peter! Peter: '''No cóż, należało mi się. Poszedł w kierunku armaty. Nagle się odwrócił i pokazał figurkę niezwyciężoności.' '''Chris: '''To jest prawdziwa figurka. '''Peter: '''Jak widać, tak. '''Reszta: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Peter zostajesz w programie! I wybierzesz dwie osoby z drużyny, które opuszczą program! Muszą to być osoby, które otrzymały 1 głos, czyli... ... ... ... ... ... .'Sugar, Anabel i Severin! Noah - jesteś bezpieczny. 'Peter: '''Super! Pierwszą osobą, którą eliminuję jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Severin! Severin: '''Ale ja myślałem, że... '''Peter: '''Ty zdrajco, nie powinno cię tutaj być! Pobiegła do niego Lara go pocałowała. I zaczęła płakać. '''Lara: '''Wygram dla nas! '''Severin: '''Będę tęsknić. '''Chris: '''Severin odpadasz! A drugą osobą kto będzie? Peter patrzy na Sugar i Anabel. ''' Peter: Hm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sugar... Sugar: '''Wiedziałam, że zostaję! '''Peter: Nie, bo '''Wracasz do domu! '''Sugar: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Nagle w armacie pojawiły się 3 osoby. '''Chris: '''Kurczę, to pierwsza taka sytuacja. Jasir? '''Jasir: '''Słucham? '''Chris: '''Z okazji potrójnej eliminacji przygotuj kurczaka! '''Jasir: '''Dobra! '''Severin: '''Możesz już wciskać, bo dusze się?! '''Chris: '''No dobra. Wcisnął przycisk. '''Severin, Lightning i Sugar: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Już koniec z debiutami i powrotami! Została 7! Czy w następnym odcinku nastąpi połączenie drużyn? Jak Lara przeżyje eliminację Severina? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! KONIEC 'GŁOSOWANIE' Śpiące Misie: Lightning '''(Najgorszy wynik w wyzwaniu 0/3 - '''Przegrana) Peter: Severin! Severin: Peter! Anabel: Sugar! Sugar: Anabel! Noah: Peter! Peter '(2 głosy) - Immunitet' Severin (1 głos) - Wybrany przez Petera! Anabel (1 głos) Sugar (1 głos) - Wybrana przez Petera! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - Odcinki